


Forgotten, Remembered

by Buntheridon



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, Drabble, Gen, Hearthstone - Freeform, Knights of the Frozen Throne, One Shot, Sad, Shadowreaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buntheridon/pseuds/Buntheridon
Summary: The first one for Nathanduin Prompt Event 2020. I will be utterly boring and use the prompts as titles (I'm lazy but I also like them!). This one's not really a ship fic but features both men nonetheless.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Nathanduin Prompt Event 2020





	Forgotten, Remembered

The icy blades of frozen water cut his undead skin but he hardly felt it. Dragging along his runeblade through the snow, limping, he continued towards the final goal.

He had desired to kill the Lich King himself.

When the maker had ceased to exist it was as if the whole of Northrend released a long held breath. The frailest of the Scourge had collapsed like deflated balloons, the force gone from their husks. Some went mad, some simply lay down on the snow to wait.

But he wasn’t like them. Pain and chaos were what made him. Shadow coursed through his veins and the Void spoke to him intimately. Once he had been a golden-haired prince of humans with a warm, noble heart. He couldn’t remember that anymore, the Lich King had ripped away any shred of Holy in him.

Maybe that’s why the transformation had gone wrong. For Anduin Wrynn had been so deeply connected to the Light it couldn’t be parted from him without destroying him utterly. Instead, Arthas had been forced to replace it with another magic. Something as potent: Its counterpart.

After he’d broken free from Icecrown he had reaped thousands upon thousands of souls, Scourge as well as the living, people he had loved in life, people who had been his allies. When Valeera Sanguinar fell his blade buried in her chest he’d felt a twinge in what used to be his heart. When his spells strangled the mightiest mage in the known world something in him quivered, just for a moment. After all, she had been the closest to a mother Anduin ever had.

But they were all death knights by now so it hardly counted as murder.

He’d raised those he could but in the end his troops too had been spent. The world was nearly empty now, just like he wanted. To jeer at the Light that had abandoned him he would shroud Azeroth in complete darkness.

The Throne loomed ahead on top of the Citadel, and he felt it was unoccupied. His prize. He only had to face whoever had done the impossible.

Why would anyone challenge the maker if not to take his place?

He understood when he saw them. Ah, yes. The Banshee who hated Arthas more than anything. She’d been turned ages ago, and she and her Forsaken had been free of him for a long time.

She was holding the Helm. Her champion stood with her. Frostmourne lay thrown on the icy floor beside the body of a human prince with golden hair. He seemed small for the huge armor without which no-one would recognize him as the evil that had ruled everything mere hours ago.

“Good of you to clean the lands from the filth, yours and his,” Nathanos Blightcaller said like he didn’t care how powerful a being he was facing. His aimed arrow was seething something even darker than Shadow. “I will have the pleasure of ending the last one.”

“I don’t think so,” the Shadowreaper’s metallic voice taunted but there was no strength in his words anymore. The arrow pierced his armor easily burrowing into the center of his chest. Like a mockery of it all, or perhaps as a sign of a change that he didn’t understand, the setting sun peeked between the ever-looming clouds just for a moment.

He was a priest once more.

“Thank you,” he murmured, seeing only darkness.


End file.
